Rainbows Adventures in Foalsitting
by Princess Dash
Summary: Rainbow begins her job as a Foalsitter, what sorts of Adventures will she have?
1. Episode 1-Sisters

Rainbow's Adventures in Foalsitting. Episode 1-Sisters.

* * *

Rainbow was sitting in her castle watching her television, nothing was really on though. So she watched some recorded Episodes of 'South Ponyville.' Starting with her favorite episode, 'The Poor Foal.' But just when her favorite part of the episode was coming. Her phone rang.

"Huh?" She said.

She lifted her phone in a Bright Pink aura and saw her Mother calling.

"Oh."

She accepted the call.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Rainbow answered.

_"Hey baby, i need a favor."_ Mom said.

"What is it?" Rainbow replied.

_"I know you've been wanting to try Foalsitting, so this is your chance."_

Rainbow gasped.

_"I need you to watch your sisters while i go to Canterlot for a little while."_

"I'll do it." Rainbow answered.

_"Alright, i'l be there in thirty minutes. Love you Baby." _Mom said.

"Love you too Momma." Rainbow replied as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Thirty minutes pass and Mother was now walking up the path to The Rainbow Palace.

"Why can't we go with you Mom?"

Mother turned to her middle daughter, she was a pegasus with Bright pink eyes and a Bright pink mane and tail, with a Pink crayon for her Cutiemark.

"Because, i'll be too Busy to watch you and Skye and i know you can get wild sometimes so, Rainbow is watching you." Mother replied.

Mother was having her youngest daughter riding on her back, she almost looked identical to her middle sister but she had her mother's brown mane and was a unicorn with no cutiemark.

"Please? Can we go?" Buttercup begged.

"No, Buttercup. I won't answer this again." Mother said.

She didn't need to say anything else as they reached The Rainbow Palace. Mother lifted her hoof and knocked on the door. a Guard opened up instead of her oldest Daughter.

"State your reason." he ordered.

"I am here to see my daughter as i had requested her to watch over her younger siblings while i am in Canterlot."

The guard decided to let her pass and allowed Mother through the doors.

Mother looked around for Rainbow and saw her at the top of the staircase.

"Mom! Girls!" Rainbow said as she flew down the stairs.

"Hey Sissy." Buttercup replied.

"Hey Baby filly." Mother said, using the name she always used with Rainbow.

"What's going on in Canterlot? a Meeting or something?" Rainbow asked.

"A Meeting." Mother answered.

"Understood." Rainbow replied.

Mother passed Skye into Rainbow's hooves and Buttercup stood by Rainbow's side.

"Good luck, i'll be back soon. Love you fillies!" Mother said.

"We love you Mom!" They shouted back.

Mother then walked out the door and left Rainbow in charge of the foals.

"Are you girls hungry? Tired?" Rainbow asked.

"I could use something to eat, then i may want to play." Buttercup said.

"Alright, let's see what i can come up with."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rainbow came to the dining table with a plate of hayfries for Buttercup.

"Here you go, Buttercup." Rainbow said, plaing the plate on the table.

"Thank you." Buttercup said.

"You're welcome." Rainbow replied.

"Can i play with the toys?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes you may, as soon as you finish eating." Rainbow said as she left to make something for Skye.

Buttercup began to eat her hayfries and watched as Skye cooed and made silly foal noises.

* * *

A few minutes pass and Buttercup finished her hay fries and was now playing in Rainbow's toy room.

Rainbow watched in a nearby chair as the two foals play with every toy and play dress up.

"You fillies sure do love to play at my palace, don't you?" Rainbow teased.

"Yeah!" Buttercup replied.

"That's good to hear." Rainbow replied.

"Can we dress up? i know you have costumes!" Buttercup said, pointing to a nearby closet.

"Alright, but just a few." Rainbow said, walking to the closet and pulling out a few dresses and outfits.

Rainbow stepped out of the dressing curtain and now wore her first gala dress with her mane tied into a tight bun and bright pink gloves at her hooves.

"What do you girls think?" Rainbow asked.

"You look amazing, Sissy!" Buttercup cheered.

Buttercup wore a light pink gown with her mane in a high ponytail and pink blush on her cheeks.

"As do you." Rainbow replied.

Buttercup's face turned brighter than a tomato.

"Now who's looking silly! You are as bright at a Tomato!" Rainbow teased.

"Hey!"

Rainbow giggled and used her magic to carefully remove the gowns she and her sister did wear.

"I wonder what Mom's doing in Canterlot." Rainbow asked.

"She said some kind of meeting." Buttercup said.

"Maybe, but i'm sure it'll be fine." Rainbow said.

"Okay! You're fed. You've played. What's next?" Rainbow asked, putting a hoof to her head.

"We could relax and watch TV!" Buttercup said.

"Okay!"

A few hours after watching TV. Rainbow couldn't keep control over her Sisters as they began to run wild.

"Buttercup don't touch that! Oh, Skye! Be careful please!" Rainbow panicked, then she finally had enough.

_**"SILENCE!" **_

Both sisters stopped right away.

"Look, i know you wanna play and run wild and go crazy but, there is so much craziness i can take!" Rainbow shouted.

Skye whimpered and walked to Buttercup for protection.

"Now, i don't want to shout but it's clear that's the only way to get your attention!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Buttercup bowed her head shame.

"You have nothing to say?" Rainbow pondered.

Buttercup simply shook her head and walked back to the couch.

"Skye, you haven't had much to eat, why don't we fix that?" Rainbow cooed, summoning some food for Skye to eat.

Skye seemed to cheer up and began to eat.

"Now, she's happy but Buttercup..." Rainbow looked to her younger sister. "Not so much..."

Buttercup looked through the TV's guide, looking for something to watch, when out of the corner of her eye, She saw Rainbow approaching.

"Buttercup, i know your upset with me right now but, Something had to be done. You and Skye were going crazy, it was bound to happen." Rainbow said.

Buttercup wasn't mad, she knew that she was a little crazy and needed somepony to calm her down.

"No, it was needed, we did get crazy." Buttercup admitted.

Rainbow smiled and heard the door knock.

"Guards!" Rainbow called.

A guard wearing of course, Rainbow Armour appeared.

"Yes, you're highness?"

"Go answer the door please." Rainbow ordered.

"Right away."

The guard ran to the entrance hall and left Rainbow with her sisters.

"That must be Mom." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow! Girls!"

"i'm right."

Rainbow grabbed Skye and gestured for Buttercup to follow her.

Rainbow made the journey to the entrance hall to greet their Mother.

"There you are!"

Rainbow smiled at the sight of the brown maned mare.

"Hi Mom, how was the meeting?" Rainbow asked, passing Skye into her mother's hooves.

"It was boring but fine." Mother replied.

"Well, did i do good?" Rainbow asked in a hopeful tone.

"You did amazing! I'll surely let you do this again!" Mother said.

"I love you Mom." Rainbow said.

"I love you too."

Rainbow and her Mother shared an embrace and Mother made her journey back home.


	2. Episode 2-Willow Spark

One day in the Rainbow palace, Rainbow was in her bedroom, lightly sketching on her canopy bed.

That is, until a scroll appeared before her.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Rainbow grabbed the scroll and began to read.

_"Dear Princess Rainbow Dash, Me and my husband are needing to go out of ponyville and we need somepony to watch our daughter, Willow Spark. I am trusting you with her life, we'll be awaiting your response. -Princess Twilight Sparkle."_

Rainbow thought about the choices at her hooves and soon chose. Rainbow summoned a quill and scroll and began to write her response.

_"Dear Twilight, i would love to watch Willow while you are away, i have plenty experience with foals. I await you in The Rainbow Palace. -Princess Dash."_

Rainbow used her magic to send her response to Princess Twilight and awaited her response.

"Another foalsitting adventure!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle was knocking on Rainbow's door with her Husband, Flash Sentry and her daughter, Willow Spark.

Willow Spark was a faded lavender unicorn with her mother's eyes and her mother's mane and tail.

"Mom, do i really need a foalsitter?" Willow pondered.

"Yes, you do need a foalsitter, Willow." Twilight replied simply.

Rainbow opened the door a few moments later.

"Hello, Twilight, Flash." Rainbow greeted.

"Rainbow." Flash replied.

"Is this, Willow?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes it is, say hello, Willow." Twilight said.

"Hello Ms. Dash." Willow greeted.

"Oh, you can just call me, Rainbow, no need for formalities."

Willow smiled and Rainbow allowed her to come into her palace.

"We should be back in a few hours. Let us know if she causes any trouble." Twilight said.

"Alright, you two have fun! She's in good hooves!" Rainbow said.

Twilight and Flash waved Willow goodbye and walked away from the entrance, Rainbow closed the door and turned to Willow happily.

"Alright, Miss Willow! What should we do first?" Rainbow asked.

"Umm, i'll just sit down and read something if that's alright." Willow said shyly.

"Of course! I have plenty of books in my library!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow lead Willow down the halls of her castle until they reached a set of double doors.

"Here we are." Rainbow said.

Rainbow pushed open the doors and it revealed a giant library.

"Wow!" Willow said.

"Now, what are you into? Drama? Romance? Adventure?" Rainbow said while flying around.

Willow picked up a book and read the title.

"The Mystery of Queen Nightmare?"

Rainbow gasped and looked at it.

"I was wondering where it went!" Rainbow said.

"Would you read it?" Willow asked.

"Sure! It's been a while!"

* * *

"And they all lived in harmony without any nightmares to corrupt they're peace."

Rainbow closed the book and saw that Willow had fallen asleep, she pulled a blanket over the foal.

Soon after, Rainbow heard a knock on the door. Rainbow teleported to the entrance hall and opened it to find Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh! Twilight! You're back!" Rainbow said.

"I'm only here for my child."

Rainbow used her magic and teleported the sleeping foal into Twilight's hooves.

"Thanks for watching her."

and with that Twilight disappeared using her own teleportation.

* * *

**And that ends another episode of Rainbow's Adventures in Foalsitting!**

**-PrincessRD**


	3. Episode 3-Chaos Strike

Rainbow's Adventures in Foalsitting Episode 3-Chaos Strike.

* * *

It was a perfect day in The Rainbow Kingdom. Birds were singing, Sun was shining, and not a cloud in the sky.

That is...Until pink clouds raining chocolate milk covered The Rainbow Palace. The Rainbow Princess inhabiting this Palace right away knew who was at her door.

"Discord..."

Rainbow looked to her bedroom door and put a hoof to her mouth.

"Guard!"

A guard wearing Rainbow accented armor rushed into the bedroom.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Answer the door, please." Rainbow said.

"Right away."

* * *

A young, faded buttercream foal stood outside of The Rainbow Palace with her Father the Lord of Chaos.

"Dad? Why do i need a foalsitter again?" She asked as she fiddled with her short light pink mane.

"Because my beloved daughter, me and your Mother are going to the spa and i don't want you to hurt yourself." Discord replied.

Just then, a guard appeared as the door opened.

"The Lord of Chaos...State your reason."

"We're here to see The Princess, for a foalsitting session." Discord said.

The guard nodded and walked to the side to allow them in.

The moment they reached the living room a Rainbow appeared before them and moments later The Rainbow Princess appeared.

"You look as lovely as the day we first met." Discord said.

"State your reason, Discord." Rainbow said.

"I need you to watch my daughter while me and my wife go to the spa." Discord said.

"Of course. Parenthood is quite stressful."

"Especially those with Magic..." Chaos said quietly.

"Exactly."

"Alright, i'll watch her. But remember i'm doing this because you're my friend. Not because of _you._" Rainbow said, gently taking's the foals hoof.

"I'll be back later to retrieve her."

and at that Moment, Discord vanished.

"Alright, Chaos. What should we do first?" Rainbow asked with a smile.

Chaos said nothing.

"Come on now. You can trust me." Rainbow said lifting Chaos's chin.

"Well..."

* * *

Later

Discord was now walking back to The Rainbow Palace to collect Chaos Strike, He knocked on the door and for once Rainbow answered.

"Thank Luna, your back!" She sounded quite tired.

"Where's Chaos?"

Chaos Strike appeared before her Father, but her mane was a mess and she was covered in mud.

"Dad! I finally rolled in mud!" Chaos said.

"You need a bath when we return. Thank you for watching her Princess."

"It was nothing." Rainbow said.

Discord paid Rainbow the proper amount of Bits and left.

"Wonder who will be next..."


End file.
